Two lives Story is on Hiatus
by ShadowQuest2000
Summary: A teenager is suddenly thrown into a life that she could never have possibly imagined. Was it a mistake or did a witch turn her this way? Though, maybe she never was a human in the first place maybe she always lived with her kin in the clans. Tundra/Ice has to make an impossible choice between the clans or her human life. Whatever she chooses her life will forever be altered.
1. AUTHORS NOTES

**Forgive me for making an extra page like this, I don't think I'm actually allowed to make a page separate from the story line. =O3o= Though I would like to place this as a note~ I am aware that I haven't updated in a while, oops, but as life has moved on I have also aged and have integrated into a busy life. Much school, such work. As I like to call it xD.**

**I have, I regret to say since I used to be such a hardcore fan, stopped reading the Warrior series. Don't kill meh ye still die hard peeps *raises hands*. I really enjoyed the series, and I have got to say it may still be a favorite past-time for me. Though as school, work, and life have kept me from reading many books I haven't had the chance to get farther into the series thus losing interest over time. I hope to one day come back and finish reading the many fan fictions though that I had bookmarked, favorite'd', etc because to be honest I want to know what happened next.**

**Oh geez I went of track from my original goal message x3. I could just delete all that I just said and try again but naaah~ :3. ^^ I am very sorry to all the people who enjoy reading Two Lives as it is right now, I had gone on hiatus without notice and slowly forgot about this project. To be honest I still think I could work off the concept that I had started as it could have gone well. Yet this project is so old :/ and I barely remember my original plan for it. I could try re-writing it as an updated form, with better grammar and an actually planned story line. Or I could just come up with a new story all together. Although I don't think I'd be able to write about cats all to much if I were to write something most likely it wouldn't be fanfiction so I wouldn't be able to post it here..**

**You could always comment if you want me to continue that badly~ I might be able to be motivated enough if at least 10 people said they want to read more. But I can't promise especially since I really don't have that much time on my hands during the school year. Even summer I have a job that I do and won't have much time.**

**Ah~ I remember when I started this project I had absolutely no plan whatsoever and just worked off of the concept of a human turning cat etc, with life choices and all that. Writing whatever came to my mind at the time, I don't think I gave the characters enough depth. And honestly the story didn't have a goal. Just a thought of lets bully the character and give her a bad past then climax it with a detrimental choice and age the character to elder then kill her off. In my opinion, that wouldn't make for a very good story. XD. I think I have a little more knowledge now how to actually prepare a story, with the character introductions, the goal of the story, the arcs that show depth to the characters as well as their interactions and dreams, leading to conflict, the climax, the twist, then the cliffhanger ;3/happy/sad/full-filled/sometimes horrible ending.**

**I did it again rambling for no reason at all. Thank you for reading my story this far and to those who have showed support and have given me tips. To be honest I don't know if I'll ever come back and complete this, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed my first ever fanfic x'3 as cheesy as it may be. (I still think my dialogue between characters suck, I wasn't very well informed in conversation between two people back then so I just used whatever I thought would be normal ****what a sheltered child I was**** ) I was thinking of leaving this off with a farewell short story but honestly. My brain is absolutely blank xD.**

**Goodluck out there all you authors~ Don't give up on your dreams! Thanks for all your wonderful stories and creations~ And thank you creators and staff of Fanfiction for allowing fans and authors to post their proud works onto here to make their debuts :3**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Mom.. You know I hate cats." Tundra a sixteen year old, retorted with a forced calm in her voice.

"Dear, we are just visiting for the _weekend_." Her mother replied equally irritated. "You. Will live." Tundra stared at her mother, then threw up her hands leaving the room.

"I still think that staying in the same house with cats is bad luck for bird people!" She shouted once more from the foyer before exiting through the front door of their two story house. Tundra was on her way to school, when her mother had 'great news' about visiting Grammy's house. Tundra loved her Grandmother but not the stray cats that she rescued. Her Grandma held an understanding with Tundra and would always keep herself free of cat hair and cat smells when visiting. However going to Grammy's house she would surely end up touching or making visual contact with the wretched creature. So Tundra simply explained to her mother what she felt about it and left it be.

_**~Flash back~**_

"Tundra, there you are!" Mom had just come down the stairs and into the living area as Tundra was just about to leave for the bus. "I have great news!"

"You're actually going to get me a Cockatoo!" Tundra looked at her mother with a big, hopeful grin.

"No. We're-" Mom started.

"No?" Tundra interrupted, "Well then, I'm off to school."

"-Visiting my mothers house for the weekend and I'd like you to pack when you get home."

"What! You can't possibly expect me to go over there! No never. Uh uh. Zilch. Nope. Non. Jamais." Tundra started to walk away mumbling in french. When someone caught her shoulder. She turned around to face her mother who had the 'You had better do what I say or else' look on.

"Why." Mom demanded looking squarely into her daughters eyes.

"I got to stay home and take care of my Sparrow and Robin." She replied nonchalantly, "And a bird person simply can't go near cats." Truthfully not only did Tundra hate cats because they ate her first and favorite bird when she was six, but she was afraid of cats. Cats had a high level chance of being a witch especially a black one, and if you came across a black cat something bad would happen to you. It proved true to Tundra when she was six, her friends were just telling her about a neighbor in their neighborhood that they swore was a witch in disguise and she owned a hundred cats_*****_. A majority of those cats where black and when Tundra had visited her friends house, she came across a black cat whom had escaped the 'witches' house. Which she believed is why a stray cat found its way through her back door one day and ate her free roaming bluebird.

"Your going and if your good I'll get you another bird." Her mother replied curtly.

"No I don't like cats, you only say you'll get me another bird because another cat will eat Flinch and Shadow." Tundra stated before heading towards the foyer again only to get stopped, again..

"You're going whether you like it or not!" The mother said through clenched teeth, almost sounding as if she growled the words.

"Mom.. You know I hate cats."

_**~End Flashback~**_

Tundra wouldn't seriously fight with her mom and would obey her, but this was completely something she just couldn't do. She arrived at the bus stop just as the bus was shutting its doors, and Tundra started to run. She couldn't be late for the bus or her whole day would just get worse. "Hey! Wait! Stop!" The bus stopped eight meters away from the stop with a screech, and made a thump as it opened the door. Quickly Tundra caught up and hopped in stopping by the bus driver. She started to search her book bag for her lunch money and grabbed a dollar handing it to the man with a glare. The bus driver had made a rule that if you don't get on the bus before the doors are shut or it starts moving, then you have to pay a dollar if you get to the bus before its gone. He did this because lots of kids would miss the bus and then stop it causing them to have more of a chance of arriving to the high school late. Of course though the school didn't agree with this but the bus driver, Mr. Ben, made all of them keep it a secret and promised that at the end of the school year if he had less then fifty dollars saved up, of the late bus fee stuff, he'd buy them ice~cream and give their money back. However if he had over fifty then he would keep the money for himself.

While Mr. Ben put the money into a pouch with her name on it (since he didn't want to remember how much money he took from each kid), Tundra went to the back of the bus and sat down ready to start her boring day of school.

_(***** The person she was talking about was a cat hoarder and wasn't actually a witch. That explaination about witches and cats is just a superstition but Tundra chose to believe)_

• • •

As the car pulled up to the driveway Tundra turned up the music on her iPod and put on her sunglasses. She hoped that maybe the darkness of the shades and the loudness of her music would keep her from noticing the cats. Though in the back of her mind she knew all the effort was in vain. They had left home right after she got home from school and packed. Tundra left her birds in the care of neighbor, Ms. Kemp an elderly woman. As soon as Tundra stepped into her Grandmothers house she went to the guest rooms that were upstairs and picked one out. Inside the room she picked she put all her belongings on the highest shelf of the closet in hope that any cats that went into the house wouldn't find them. Then she went downstairs and greeted her grandma.

"Hey, Grammy!" Tundra said after her mother had finished greeting her, and gave her a hug. Her grandmother stepped back and squeezed Tundra's arms while looking her over. She carefully removed Tundra's shades smiled. "My you have grown so much since the last time I saw you." She commented as she put Tundra's sunglasses onto a coffee table nearby.

Tundra shifted on her feet and looked towards the archway to the right of the front room they were in when she thought she saw a movement, but shrugged it off as she looked back at her grandmother, "That was only last year I haven't even grown an inch." It was true Tundra was as tall as her mother now if not a little taller and she had pretty well stopped growing when she was fifteen. It seemed as if her Grandma didn't hear her when she started to talk to her mum only pausing briefly to mention that the stray cats that couldn't handle the weather outside were in a room next to the kitchen and dining room, and that she cleaned the house as well as possible. She took that as a hint to leave so she did not wanting to go outside because of the cats, so she went into the living room to the right. Walking in quietly she looked around at the different decorations on the walls. There were framed pictures in a family tree like pattern on the wall above the fireplace, which had a steady fire going in it. Sitting on the couch Tundra looked out the big window on the wall opposite the fireplace. It viewed the scenic side yard of her grandma's house. You could see a lovely garden with a nice path running past it and a picket fence around the property. Past that the ground sloped down into a hill then you could see the tips of pine trees and oaks as far as the horizon, then a great looming mountain stood tall against the background. It really was beautiful, though if you were to look at that at night you could see the lights from a town that was hard to see passed all the tall trees.

Just as Tundra was dozing off listening to her iPod she heard a noise. It was quiet and brief but she was sure she heard something. Looking up her breath caught in her throat. An old black cat was jumping onto the second sofa on the other side of the room. Its head turned and glared at her with big eyes that seemed dull like they didn't care. Tundra slowly stood up and scooted towards the archway to the front room, horrified. The cat was covered in scars and one of its ears were missing. There also were some bandages patched around the cat, signaling that it was a stray her grandmother was caring for. Pus was oozing from a scratch just above its left eye which was a dark blue. Though that puzzled her, its other eye was light blue. _Odd. _She thought before snapping her attention back on getting away, the cat jumped from the sofa and was padding quickly towards her. Tundra squealed quietly in fright and turned her back on it running out of the front door. She ran along the long driveway that led to her grandma's house until she got to the main road at the end. Stopping a few feet away she stood there trying to catch her breath, when she heard a meow. Wheeling around on her heel she saw the same black cat right behind her. She nearly screamed, especially when it ran at her, passed her, and went onto the road just as a car was driving past. Tundra watched horrendously and slightly relieved when the person hit the cat and drove on as if they didn't realize that they hit anything. Though what surprised her was the cat just disappeared. Next thing she knew she heard another meow, slowly looking behind her she saw the black cat again! Though this time it was still a kitten hardly a newborn. Tundra stepped away from it expecting the witch to change again and cast a spell on her.


	3. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"I'm Rockstar the almighty! You must give me part of your territory Oakclan leader!"

Rockkit a Russet colored tom, that looked like his back was covered in clay dust, shouted. He and his siblings Softkit and Icekit where playing a game, along with a couple younger kits, Skykit and Grasskit.

"Never!" Softkit yowled back.

"BirchClan attack!" Rockkit jumped at Softkit and they ended up in a heap of flailing paws, while Skykit and Icekit attacked Grasskit.

"Surrender now and give us the territory or die, Softstar!" Rockkit growled as he pinned Softkit who pretended to yelp in pain and whispered, "Never." Rockkit didn't hesitate to put his teeth around her neck pretending to bite and Softkit went limp.

"What will we do with this Oakclan cat Rockstar?" Skykit squeaked holding Grasskit down by the shoulders. Rockkit looked at Grasskit and approached growling, "Lets kill her!"

"I would never let that happen!" Softkit yowled and stood up bounding towards Rockkit, "You seem to have forgotten I have Eight lives left!"

Rockkit spun around to face Softkit and ducked as she leaped for him. Softkit soared over Rockkit missing her target and landed a mouse length away from Skykit and Grasskit.

Icekit was sitting a little bit away watching as the others played dizzily, when Softkit suddenly knocked into her side and tackled her to the ground growling successfully, "If you kill Grass-"

"Grassclaw" Grasskit whispered.

"-Grassclaw. I will kill Icestorm!" Softkit finished. Rockkit stopped his approach towards Skykit and Grasskit and looked at Softkit.

"You wouldn't!" Rockkit gasped dramatically. Icekit wailed in pain as Softkit barely put her paw on her shoulder with her claws halfway unsheathed.

"Get off I don't want to play!" Icekit whimpered arching her back in agony.

"Whats going on in here!" Growled a dark brown Queen with a black underbelly, paws and ears as she stepped into the nursery dropping a squirrel and fat vole. Skykit stepped off of Grasskit and both of the younger kits stood and ran to their nest while Rockkit looked guiltily up at the Queen. Softkit got off of Icekit who stayed on her side with her eyes fastened shut whimpering in pain. Softkit poked Icekit and whispered urgently, "Stop acting! Darkriver is in here."

"I've only been gone for a few heartbeats to talk to Minttail and fetch some freshkill and you start hurting each other!" Darkriver picked up the prey and sat down in her nest putting the freshkill in front of her paws, her gaze falling on each kit. "What kind of example are you setting for Skykit and Grasskit?" She stated more then questioned, "Not a good one for sure."

"Sorry." Rockkit and Softkit murmured looking down at their paws. "We won't do it again." Rockkit added.

"Good, now come eat." Darkriver invited, beckoning with her tail. "Rockkit, Softkit and Icekit you three can share the vole. Skykit and Grasskit you two can share the squirrel."

Rockkit, Skykit and Grasskit bounded over immediately to dig in, while Softkit glanced worriedly at Icekit, who was still limp on her side whimpering quietly, before joining the others. Darkriver watched as the four kits ate when she realized Icekit wasn't eating. Looking around she saw Icekit hunched on her side with a pained look.

"Icekit? Are you ok?" Darkriver questioned, getting up to turn around and crouch by her daughters side. Icekit only answered with a cry when Darkriver tried to pick her up. "Cloversoul! Cloversoul its happening again!" Darkriver yowled out the nursery entrance before turning her attention back to her kit trying to calm her with licks and quiet murmurs.

The other kits had stopped eating to watch what was happening with wide fearful and questioning eyes as Cloversoul rushed in and Darkriver and her carried Icekit away. Grasskit and Skykit looked at the two older kits with huge eyes, "Is she all right?" Skykit mewled barely above a whisper. Softkit huddled up to her brother who was the biggest kit in their litter and the nursery and whimpered. Grasskit and Skykit both pressed against the bigger kits. They had never seen Cloversoul before and they didn't remember that a few days after they were born Icekit was having fits of pain like this.

A couple of heartbeats later another Queen slipped into the nursery and rushed over to her nest sweeping her tail around the kits and licking their heads. "Finish eating, kits." The blue grey Queen urged.

* * *

Icekit was slipping in and out of consciousness. The pain in her side and shoulder were really bad but her head hurt the worse. She kept hearing a continuous _Beep *_pause_*Beep *_pause_*Beep _ringing through her ears. It felt like her head was spinning causing her to feel like she was going to puke and whenever she opened her eyes she immediately closed them. She could hear the blurred anxious mew of Darkriver and the stern one of another cat, but she couldn't make out the words. Every time she opened her eyes a bright light shone into them and the beeping would get louder. Everything was white and strange and she could feel things pricking her forelegs. Though, she would close her eyes before she could really look at her surroundings and the beeping would dim. Though, this time she couldn't hear her mother or anycat. Icekit opened her eyes a slit then all the way when they weren't met with a bright light, and instead a soft warm green-yellow light filtered through the leafy green leaves of the den.

Icekit lifted her head when she realized she wasn't in the nursery and instead was in a soft nest. A strong smell surrounded her and she scrunched up her nose and curled her lip trying to keep the strong scent away, but soon she got used to it. It was sweet but foul to the young kit and she didn't like it. She looked around the clearing that was lined with empty nests. On one side she could see a opening to the den covered by ferns and opposite that on the other side of the clearing was a section blocked by brambles and leafless branches. That was were the strong scent was coming from she noticed. Sitting up feeling perfectly fine Icekit stretched her sore legs and gave herself a shake before sitting down again. The fit of pain she had was forgotten.

"Your awake!" A soft silky voice startled Icekit and she turned around to see a light brown she-cat with white paws and a white patch of fur on her back that had a black stripe in the middle stretching over the she-cats face and down to her nose. "How are you feeling dear?" The she-cat asked. Icekit looked up at her amber eyes, "I-I'm fine." She replied._ This must be the medicine den_, looking at the cat, Icekit concluded that this cat was the medicine cat. _But why am I in here?_ She questioned herself.

"Are you sure?" The medicine cat pressed sniffing her head and poking her shoulder, "No pain?"

"No." Icekit tried to search her memory on what happened but nothing came to mind. "W-what happened?" She quickly licked her chest trying to hide her embarrassment for forgetting why she was in here. Surprise flashed across the she-cats face for a second but turned into concern.

"You –" The cat paused as if trying to think of some words and continued quickly " – don't need to worry about that Icekit. I just want you to stay in here with me for the rest of today so I can keep an eye on you. And if nothing happens you can sleep back in the nursery tonight." When the she-cat finished a rustling at the entrance of the clearing announced the arrival of another cat.

"Icekit! Your awake!" Icekit recognized the smell and voice of Darkriver as she rushed over swarming her kit with licks and purrs. "You don't hurt anymore do you? Are you ok?"

"Darkriver I need to talk to you outside please." The she cat padded up and nudged Darkriver away from her kit. Icekit sat there flustered as her mother left with the she-cat. Her stomach growled at her in hunger and the kit flinched at the unfamiliar hollow pain it left in her stomach. She remembered one thing, she didn't get to eat since she last woke up. _How long have I been in here? _Getting out of the nest she was in, Icekit padded over to the area that was blocked off and noticed an opening big enough for a full grown cat to slip through. She stuck her head inside surprised by the stench of the plants piled on one side in neat stacks. Stepping inside Icekit noticed a nest was placed in the corner and it smelled like the medicine cat. _She sleeps in here? _Walking cautiously over to the piles of leaves and berries of different shapes and sizes. Some herbs were wrapped in larger leaves. _Can I eat these? _Curiously Icekit sniffed the nearest pile of leaves and opened her mouth to taste it but the den seemed to grow darker. Backing up really fast Icekit looked up to see the medicine cat lashing her tail side to side furiously.

"Cloversoul is she in there?" Icekit could here her mother calling and flattened her ears. _Mousedung! I should have been paying attention to my surroundings. _The medicine cat, or, Cloversoul growled in answer and grabbed Icekit by the scruff and pulled her out roughly. She could feel a thorn barely missing her skin as Cloversoul backed out through the small entrance. Instead of being set down gently Icekit was practically thrown to the leaf and moss strewn floor, but it still wasn't a soft landing. She squeaked in surprise and guilt and backed away from the she-cat who was staring at her with a different look then earlier. She held anger, frustration, and something that she couldn't detect in her gaze. Darkriver rushed over and grabbed Icekit with her paw and drew her closer, giving her head a swift lick before turning her gaze to Cloversoul. Darkriver was about to open her mouth to say something, probably a bad remark, but Cloversoul cut her off with a flick of her tail and snarled.

"Whatever do you think you were doing snooping around in a medicine cats den with out my given permission!" Cloversoul was glaring daggers at Icekit, "_Never _go near my den again! You will stay in your nest until I say you can go back to the nursery." The she-cat motioned with her tail for her to go to the nest then turned her blazing amber eyes to Darkriver who was staring just as equally back with her own amber gaze. "And_ you_! Haven't you ever taught your kits never to go into a medicine cats den? Well? Nevermind, Get out of here! Go on get!" Cloversoul was obviously upset with major mood swings and didn't even give anyone time to say anything. "I will send that. That _thing _back to the nursery by sundown. I have tried to keep my patience, but that mo–"

"Shut your mouth, mousebrain!" Darkriver was looking at the medicine cat with horror and Icekit sat between her legs behind her mothers tail which was curled in front of her protectively with the same look. "I don't know what your problem is but I am never going to let you near my kit again! You had better calm down or I will be ashamed to call you our medicine cat." Darkriver bent over and picked up Icekit carrying her out of the clearing into the camp; Turned towards the nursery on the opposite side of the camp.

On the way Darkriver stopped and set Icekit down in the middle of the clearing by a tumble of rocks. Icekit looked up at her mother ready to get scolded for going into the medicine cat den. She didn't know that she couldn't go in there then but now she did and she was very sorry. Darkriver licked her head and meowed quietly that it was all right. "Lets go get some food for your siblings." She smiled and started to pad away briskly and Icekit had to run to keep up. After a few heartbeats they reached the freshkill pile. Icekit immediately noticed that it was in a dip in the ground with brambles surrounding it and sheltering it. "You can pick a piece" Darkriver mewed looking at her with a smile. Icekit looked up at Darkriver excitement tingling her paws, _I'm out of the nursery! _Icekit nodded her head quickly and looked into the hole and saw three squirrels, two blackbirds, four mice, and two voles. Icekit never tasted a bird before. She grabbed a blackbird and attempted to drag it out but it was to big for her so Darkriver leaned down and picked it up for her setting it between her paws.

"Are you sure you want to try a bird now? Their feathers can be tricky." Darkriver questioned with amusement in her eyes. Icekit nodded fiercely and Darkriver smiled, "Ok. Let's go back to the den now." She picked up the blackbird and stood up. Then she started padding away, not towards the middle of the camp, but to the right of the freshkill pile and past two dens before reaching the Nursery. Icekit went slower then Darkriver and was curious about the other two dens that they passed; The first one was empty and the second one she could hear snoring. Once she approached Darkriver she stopped and glanced around the camp trying to soak in her surroundings but Darkriver didn't let her get a good look. The last thing she saw, before her mother swept her into the den with her tail, was about half way across the camp and some cats laying around grooming each other.

Inside the nursery Icekit looked around blinking her eyes several times to get used to the dim light. She saw Graytail, a blue-grey Queen with a darker tail, curled up in her nest asleep while Skykit and Grasskit were playing with a moss ball next to her. Rockkit and Softkit were near the side of the nursery seeing who could leap the furthest. Darkriver came in after her and dropped the blackbird next to their nest and she laid down on it**(obviously on the nest. I don't think laying on a blackbird is comfy)**. Her siblings stopped playing and bounded over to the bird, when Softkit noticed her.

"Icekit's back!" Softkit ran over and rubbed her head against her in greeting and Rockkit ran over and mewed his greeting.

"What happened? Why didn't you come back to the nursery last night?" Grasskit asked as she and Skykit bounded over.

"Did you get to see the camp? What's it like?" Skykit questioned as well.

Icekit looked at all the kits her eyes wide. "I hardly got to look at the camp, and I was in the medicine den." _So I was unconscious a whole day?_ Icekit felt crowded with everyone suddenly around her and her stomach growled loudly as she thought of not eating for a whole day. "Can we go eat now? I picked out a blackbird for us!"

"I saw, but thats for us? Wow, come on Rockkit!" Softkit mewled excitedly and they started towards the bird; Icekit followed. Grasskit and Skykit followed just as eagerly as if this was their first piece of freshkill.

"Grasskit, Skykit, You two are to young for bird and you just ate not to long ago. Leave that for them and come here." Graytail, who apparently woke up, informed the kits.

Darkriver looked down at her kits as they curiously poked the bird. Rockkit started to pull at the feathers and tumbled backward as he pulled three of the feathers out, one of which, fell out of his mouth and landed on Softkits nose. She purred and leaned down to help Rockkit back up and started to pluck the bird for them. Icekit was the first to take a bite and the rest followed.

"Tomorrow you kits get to explore camp." Their mother murmured.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update, and I admit this chapter is rushed. I have a small idea of the plot I'm going to use for this story, so this chapter is quite important. Even though its more of a filler chapter. (I know Its only the first chapter and I'm already needing fillers) So pretty much this chapter introduces the kits! Kits = fun. Next chapter we will see the camp for the first time and actually get some action. Currently Icekit, Rockkit, and Softkit are 2 and a half moons old in this chapter and its new leaf. Grasskit and Skykit are 1 3/4 moons old. I know this chapter is also sorta cheesy and I may have a few grammatical errors but I went through it several times and corrected a few mistakes. So anyhow I hope you enjoyed this! Please Review and tell me how I did! (reviews are appreciated) :) **

***I don't own the idea of warriors or any of the characters from warriors series that belongs to the Erin Hunter group***

***I do own the story line to my fanfiction of warriors and I own the characters used in it. Please do not use my characters in any way.* (I don't care if you use the names just not the personality or the description)**

**Characters met:**

**Icekit ~ Smooth coated black she kit with two different colored eyes. Right light blue and left dark blue. **Mother: Darkriver, Father Minttail****

**Rockkit ~ Smooth coated Russet tom kit, it looks like his back fur was coated with clay dust. Amber eyes. **Mother: Darkriver, Father Minttail****

**Softkit ~ Long silky furred White she kit with black striped markings over her. Light blue eyes. Mother: Darkriver, Father Minttail**

**Grasskit ~ Smooth coated she kit golden-yellow tabby fur with fluffy long fur on her paws. Green eyes. Mother: Greytail Father: Sunspot**

**Skykit ~ Smooth coated blue-grey tom with white paws. Yellow eyes **Mother: Greytail Father: Sunspot****

****Darkriver ~ Smooth coated Brown she cat with black ears, paws, and underbelly. Has a very fluffeh tail. Amber eyes. Mate Minttail.****

****Cloversoul ~ Long furred light brown she-cat with white paws and back. Has a odd black stripe in the middle of the white patch on her back that stretches up her neck and over her head to her nose. Amber eyes. Medicine cat. Mate none****

****Greytail ~ Smooth coated blue-grey she cat with a darker tail. Green eyes. Mate Sunspot.****


	4. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Bright light greeted Icekit as soon as she stepped eagerly out of the nursery. Her siblings pushed past her and stopped to stare in awe with her. It was slightly chilly but there was warmth in the breeze. The camp was surrounded by a wall of dry brambles, sticks, ferns, and grass. Icekit still had to get used to looking at far distances, for she couldn't quite see across the camp. Huge rocks scattered in the middle with one big boulder as high as a mountain that sat next to the others. To the left of the rocks near the side of the camp she could see another den and between that den and the nursery, Icekit saw a hole in the brambles of the camp barrier. On her right Icekit saw two dens next to the nursery with about six kit lengths between each one. Past those Icekit knew the Freshkill hole was. She stumbled to the side when her younger siblings pressed past her and bounded towards the middle of camp; Icekit ran to catch up and reached them in time to hear them start to plan where to look first.

Softkit had fluffed up her fur as she stared wide eyed up at the rocks the nearest one wasn't the smallest rock nor was it the largest one either. Even so, it was at least five times their size. Icekit noticed a group of warriors padding to the freshkill hole with prey filled jaws. She watched in wonder as a cat broke off of the patrol and bounded over to them. Rock-kit was up to the toms' shoulder while Softkit, being smaller then Icekit (who is smaller then Rock-kit), was just below his elbow.

"Awesome you guys are out of the nursery! Your lucky, Flowfur didn't let us out of the nursery till three moons. Thats to long if you ask me, they say its because in leaf-fall – when we where born – oakclan attacked the camp and stole our catmint and destroyed a few herbs. By the time we left the nursery it was snowing and Flowfur couldn't make us stay in the nursery any longer." The tom was a patchy white with brown and black. His paws where light brown up to his shoulder while his tail tip and back paws were black. He had Hazel eyes that were bright with excitement and joy at telling his story. Icekit could tell her siblings weren't listening after a few moments and were too interested in looking around.

Rock-kit leaned close to her and Softkit and whispered, "Let's check the dens on the opposite side of the camp from the nursery first." With that Rock-kit led them through a space between the rocks to get to the other side. Icekit looked once more up at the tom who immediately stopped talking upon noticing the other kits leaving. Then he stared down at her his eyes widening with curiosity and shock. She stared back at him starting to feel nervous and backed up, into the crack before turning and bounding through to the other side. Once there she looked around and noticed her younger siblings heading towards the den to her left, which was the one she remembered leaving the day before.

Thinking hard, Icekit widened her eyes when she realized that was the medicine cat den. She started to run that way only to skid to a stop half way as she saw Cloversoul pad out her fur starting to bristle menacingly. Darkriver suddenly appeared on the scene to step between her kits to shoo them away while staring claws at the medicine cat. She said something inaudible to Rock-kit and Softkit. As Icekit took a step forward to hear it another cat the same size as the tom they met before stepped in front of her. It was a light grey, almost white, she-cat with a black chin and hazel green eyes. She stopped to look down at Icekit a smile etching on her face. "Your out of the nursery!" Icekit almost rolled her eyes _Duh!_ "You must be Icekit.." She mewed uncertainly pausing a moment to stare. Icekit stared back lifting her chin, she couldn't seem weak. No, she had to be strong she was the eldest after all. "We-ell," The she-cat drawled, "I'm Viperpaw. If you happen to come across a weird colored tom who doesn't bother to introduce himself, thats Spottedpaw. My brother." She paused awkwardly before padding off without saying goodbye.

Icekit stared after her confused. So the only cats she had met where apprentices. Where were all the warriors? Looking around more carefully she suddenly noticed a lot more. She wished she hadn't, near the den to her right she saw some older cats laying next to each other, one looked up to stare right at her. The cat flicked their tail at her and bent closer to the other to whisper before staring at her through narrowed eyes. Suddenly in the pit of her stomach it felt like a fire was started and she glared back at them, a fear and hatred making its way to her mind. Just as it did her head started to hurt so did her whole left side. She winced, but the feeling faded, and as it did Icekit felt a cold fear seep into her. _Whats the matter with me!_ Backing up she looked around the half of the camp that she could see and couldn't find her siblings. Though she did notice a weird brown thing with twisting rotted claws curled into a woven mess. The barrier of brambles climbed over the thing half way and their was a bunch of ferns and lichen, like at the front of the medicine den, covering it. In fact this thing was a tail length away from the medicine den. Letting her curiousness take over as a way to forget her strange feelings Icekit bounded towards it. Upon closer inspection she realized this looked the same as an over sized twig. _This must be a tree! _Tilting her head in confusion Icekit finally deducted that this was a dead tree and that was why it was on its side as its claws reached out dully. Getting closer she sniffed the floor in front of the ferns and could smell cat scents that led into it. _The tree is empty inside! _Icekit could only smell one cat scent that was most recent, padding a kitstep closer she stopped when she was suddenly pushed over and stepped on by several small paws exiting the den in a hurry.

Rock-kit and Softkit had hurried out and ran into Icekit in their escape. They had run into the leaders den and got shooed out, again. "I'm not going into another den except for the nursery for the rest of my life!" Softkit sighed.

"If this is how we are welcomed to the clan, then I think I would rather not be here." Rock-kit pouted back.

"What happened?" Icekit mewed nervously.

"Well first Darkriver lectured us about staying away from the medicine den even though we didn't know it was even that." Rock-kit started.

"Then Emberstar warned us about exploring dens that we weren't given permission to enter." Softkit finished.

"You met the leader!" Icekit questioned with huge eyes but her siblings just shrugged as if it was nothing. She sighed, jealousy starting to rise within her, when a sudden rush of paws sounded at the hole in the barrier between the medicine cat den and the den were the older cats had stared at her. The first cat to rush through ran towards them only to trip over them with a hiss into Emberstars' den. The rest of the cats were surrounding another cat with hostility. Softkit pressed against Rock-kit and the both of them ran past the rocks back towards the nursery just as Darkriver appeared outside of it. Her mother quickly swept her siblings inside after one glance at the patrol. Suddenly feeling alone Icekit started to head back only to get stopped by an aged – light brown with dark, dull, green eyes – tom. The elders breath rasped after he hissed at the young kit batting Icekit away with a forepaw.

"I knew that kit would bring trouble as soon as she left the nursery!" The tom spoke in a hushed tone as Icekit saw another Elder come up to nudge the tom towards the den next to the nursery, with a flash of annoyance towards her. Flattening her ears in confusion and hurt Icekit decided not to go to the nursery if it meant following those cats. Instead she turned around to see warriors sliding in to watch the commotion, finding spots around the tumbled rocks in the center of the clearing. Sitting where she was Icekit watched as a slim black she-cat, with a brownish back and paws weaved her way from the leaders den to the rock tumble. In one leap she landed on the second highest rock easily then a small jump to the top. She stood there, tail flicking in annoyance as her eyes glared at the patrol beneath the rock. The young she-kit got up and scooted through the crowd till she was able to fit in the crack beneath the rocks. From there she crawled through till she could see the patrol of cats better. In the front of it she saw a white tom with black stripes that swirled oddly on his sides and back. Behind him were three cats, one of which she couldn't see properly.

"Minttail," The black she-cat, on the rock above her, boomed, "Why have you brought this unwelcome cat to our camp!"

_ Minttail? Thats my father!_ Icekit started to get exited as she stared at her father. She hadn't seen him before because he never visited the nursery since she and her siblings opened their eyes.

"I would have killed him on the spot if it weren't for the important information that he would like to share with the clan." Minttail replied calmly his claws flexing.

"As you are one of my best warriors and most loyal I shall accept what you say about this cat. Though how do you know this information is so important that he must come here?" The She-cat returned. "Speak now outlaw or you shall be killed for entering our territory."

Minttail nodded respectively to her then stepped aside so that the cat behind him could speak. A Orange tabby tom with a white tail and a noticeable tear in his right ear along with a scar going from his right eyes to his upper lip. "I come with news," The cat spoke with a silky and scratchy unused voice that left Icekit prickling with unease. It didn't help as his cut lip moved in a way when he spoke that also freaked her out. "I have received message from Soulclan whether you agree to listen or not."

Emberstar unsheathed her claws and spoke calmly, "Get on with it."

"As you wish, though wouldn't you prefer the privacy of a den?"

"If whatever you have to say is important it shall be discussed in front of the clan. Otherwise you shall be disposed of."

The tom nodded and continued, "_The time has come. Evil will rise. An unseen traveler is who you should seek._" As the tom finished his eyes turned calmly to the crack in the rock and rested directly on Icekit. The whole clan was silent and some noticed where he was staring and turned to look at her as well. Icekit started to shuffle her paws and flattened her ears as she felt her pelt go on fire under their gazes. Some cats started to whisper in hushed voices and a quiet murmur started to rise. All the while the strange cat kept his gaze on her.

"Enough!" Emberstar rose her tail and the clan fell quiet, "How come you sent this message while our own _loyal_ medicine cat hasn't?" The leader didn't notice her under the rock but was puzzled by what they where looking at. The tom adverted his gaze from the kit to the leader.

"That is something not of my concern I am merely a messenger. Though, I wonder why you let kits out of the nursery when an outlaw is in camp. Or does that law not apply with me?" The orange tabby stated as he pointed his tail at Icekit.

Emberstar replied in a calm voice though she looked agitated, "That law still stands." She looked to Minttail, "Take that kit to her mother and be sure she knows what she has done wrong." Emberstar stood silently as Minttail padded over to where Icekit was crouched under the rock.

"Icekit." Minttail growled under his breath as she stepped out of her place under the rock. She could feel her paws leave the ground as Minttail grabbed her by the scruff and carried her back to the nursery. She heard Emberstar continue to talk but she couldn't make out the words as she was taken through the nursery entrance and set down. Darkriver rushed over and batted her in the back of the head. _She hit me!_ The blow made her vision blur for a moment but it cleared quickly and her head throbbed slightly.

"Icekit! You should know better then to sneak off like that after being told to stay put with your siblings." Darkriver scolded. Minttail who was next to Darkriver inputted roughly, "I think you should reteach them the code obviously they do not understand the importance of the laws."

Darkriver lashed her tail in annoyance. "She won't do it again, Minttail. Lets go we are missing the meeting." With that she turned and left. Minttail shot Icekit another glare and followed Darkriver back into the clearing. Icekit stared after them in confusion. _Whats going on?_ Suddenly the clearing outside the nursery didn't seem like fun it seemed like another place of rules and confinement. _Is the whole world like this?_ Icekit was bumped out of any further thoughts when her siblings came over and rubbed against her.

"Are you ok?" Softkit mewed worriedly and sniffed her head, "I've never seen mother be so harsh."

Rock-kit stood in front of her and looked at her with a stern, yet worried look. "You didn't even come in the nursery with us I don't know how she could have been so mean." Icekit looked at her usually misbehaving siblings with slight surprise. They could have been mistaken for warriors if their high pitched mews didn't give away their age. She was glad for their support she couldn't have wished for better siblings and was glad she finally had some. _Wait. I've always had siblings!_ Her gaze must have shown her sudden concern at what she was thinking because Softkit tapped her tail against her shoulder.

"You alright?" She questioned looking up into Icekits eyes, "Oh hey, think about the bright side you got to see an outlaw!"

"Yea! What was it like? What did the outlaw say? Is he going to plan an attack?" Icekit was suddenly crowded by two more kits, Skykit and Grasskit, with questions.

"I'll tear the outlaw apart for coming back to the territory!" Rock-kit growled and scratching the floor beneath him with thorn like claws.

With wide eyes Icekit looked at the group getting excited and fantasizing about how they'd deal with an outlaw. _The time has come. Evil will rise. An unseen traveler is who you should seek. _The prophecy mentioned by the outlaw suddenly whispered in her mind it made her fur prickle. _Evil._ Why was she put here during a time of evil? Of all times why evil? Wait this could be like one of her mystery books and she could be the detective! This would be fun. _Wait a sec._ Whats a mystery book? Icekit shook her head in confusion and dropped out of her thoughts to notice Skykit and Grasskit restling with eachother, and Rock-kit and Softkit were just stopping what they were doing to look at her.

"So what did he say!?" Softkit chirped.

Icekit looked at them trying to collect her thoughts again. _Should I tell them about the prophecy? Thats all I can tell them anyways._ "A-a Prophecy." She mewed with an unintentional stutter. That was a mistake all the kits looked at her with excitement and anticipation as if they expected her to repeat the words. The thing was, she didn't want to repeat the words. Something about the prophecy seemed to put her on edge with something she didn't recognize.

"Well, what is it?" Rock-kit prompted

Fortunately for Icekit Darkriver came back into the den with Greytail just behind her, before she could answer. Darkriver and Greytail went towards the back of the den and sat down whispering to each other and Greytail flicked her tail towards Icekit a couple of times. After a moment she realized she was staring and Greytail was staring right back with narrowed eyes. Quickly adverting her gaze to the other kits she noted that Grasskit and Skykit where done play-fighting and were now settling down in their nest for a nap. While Rock-kit and Softkit were both still looking at her.

"I can't say now that they're in here. Unless you can get Darkriver to tell you what happened." Icekit stated relieved to have a excuse for not repeating the prophecy.

Rock-kit batted at her ear in goodwill. "I wonder if we can go out of the nursery again we didn't get to find the warrior den or apprentice den yet!" Softkit meowed as she bounded towards Darkriver to ask. Rock-kit followed saying, "Don't forget the Elders den as well." Icekit followed a bit more slowly but stopped when Darkriver glared at her before turning to answer Softkits question of leaving the den again. Softkit and Rock-kit were allowed to go out again but apparently she couldn't leave for the next few days because she 'left the den to spy on the meeting'. _Mousedung I didn't even do that the stupid elders kept me from going to the nursery. _Icekit came up with the excuse in her head but said nothing as she laid down in the nest and closed her eyes.

* * *

Strange voices and odd sounds filled the air, when Icekit opened her eyes she winced and closed them. It was brighter then it should be, how could this much light reach inside the den. Her eyes opened again this time slower, though what she saw scared her. She must have been dreaming. Was she in Soulclan itself?

* * *

**Again apologies for the late update, I have been very busy. Here's another chapter full of kit fun ^^. Looks like Icekit is experiencing some difficulties with her parents. Well idk what else to say in this A/N.. Thank you for reviewing and Following ^^ (you know who you are ;3 ) Please keep reviewing! I would greatly appreciate it :D. Oh and check out my profile for a link to a rough picture of what the camp looks like.**

***I don't own the idea of warriors or any of the characters from warriors series that belongs to the Erin Hunter group***

***I do own the story line to my fanfiction of warriors and I own the characters used in it. Please do not use my characters in any way.* (I don't care if you use the names just not the personality or the description)**

_**Characters met in this chapter:**_

**Spottedpaw ~ A white tom with a light brown patch on his fore-paws to his shoulders, and a light brown on his back legs to his back. He also has black back paws and tail tip, along with a black left ear. Hazel eyes. Mother: Flowfur Father: Crowpelt**

**Viperpaw ~ A light grey, almost white, she-cat with a black chin and hazel green eyes. **

**Emberstar ~ A slim black she-cat, with a brownish back and paws. Orange eyes.**

**(I will not say who the Elders are till they are fully introduced ^^)**

**Minttail ~ Tom, White with black stripes and swirls on his sides and back. His underbelly is completely white and his ears are black. Eyes blue. Mate Darkriver.**

**Mystery outlaw ~ An aged yet youthful seeming Orange tabby tom with a white tail. He has the mark of an outlaw. Green eyes.**


	5. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for all the kind reviews! **_

_**Blue1272000 : Thanks I'll try that ^^**_

_**Leafie(guest): Yup :3**_

* * *

_**Chapter** **3**_

Icekit was sitting next to the nursery grooming behind her ears as she studied the camp. It had been three and a half moons since she first left the nursery. Rock-kit, Softkit, and her had definitely grown. Rock-kit was almost as tall as a warrior already only a couple heads away from being as big as one. Icekit was up to his shoulder, or in other words the same size as a normal apprentice while Softkit was just slightly smaller.

They all had lost their kit fluff and had nice slick coats, though Softkits longer fur was more wild and she was practically grooming herself so much that Darkriver would force her to stop just so she could groom her kit. Darkriver started up her warrior duties again and even moved back to the warriors den, while Softkit and Icekit shared their nest and Rock-kit had a nest of his own next to theirs.

The entrance to the dirtplace near her rustled as a light brown tom made his way through. Icekit flattened her ears and looked down as soon as she realized who the cat was. It was Brackenstem, the elder. He shunned her and would swipe at her when no one was looking, Icekit had no idea what she had done to aggravate him.

Brackenstem padded past glaring at her as he went over to the tumbled rocks in the center of the clearing. They didn't seem as near as tall as they had when she first saw them the tallest rock was probably two and a half taillengths tall. The elder jumped onto a flat rock that was lower then the rest and laid down to bathe in the sun.

Finishing up grooming Icekit stood up to find her siblings. Scanning the clearing she quickly spotted Rock-kit's russet fur glowing under the shine of the hot sun. Stepping out of the shade Icekit trotted over to her brother, who was chattering away excitedly with Spottedpaw and Skykit.

" – SoulCavern in three sunrises. After that Viperpaw and I become warriors!" Icekit heard Spottedpaw say as she approached.

"Could I sit vigil with you guys?" Rock-kit chirped.

"Sure! If Emberstar allows you to." Spottedpaw replied.

"What do you think your warrior name will be?" Skykit mewled his tail lashing, "I bet it would be Spottedclaw!"

"Thats mousedung, his claws aren't spotted. Emberstar will most likely call him Spottedpelt." Rock-kit interjected sharply.

"I hope not Spottedpelt is to common, but your right my name won't be Spottedclaw it doesn't make sense." Spottedpaw nodded to Rock-kit, but quickly laid his tail on Skykits shoulder. "Though it is an awesome name and I would prefer that to Spottedpelt any day." Skykit nodded solemnly and then perked up again.

Icekit stepped closer and sat down to listen, realizing they hadn't noticed her in their odd conversation. Skykit opened his mouth to say something but noticed Icekits movement through the corner of his eye. She watched as he poked Rock-kit in the shoulder and nervously smiled to Icekit.

"Oh hey Icekit!" Rock-kit greeted "How long have you been there?"

She held back a disappointed frown by the way they were looking at her. The kits were trying to be nice to her but everyone seemed to be colder towards her, like she was a kittypet that joined the clans. "Not long.." She answered flicking an ear back to hide her nervousness.

"Well I got to go now and.. uh.. find Viperpaw since it looks like Emberstar is getting ready to go up on tumbled rocks." Spottedpaw spoke quickly and looked more certain when he noticed the leader padding toward the center of camp. Skykit suddenly looked more excited but not as much as Rock-kit and they both ran off towards Darkriver who was sitting by Minttail next to the base of the rocks.

Icekit watched after them confused, _Whats going on? _She got up slowly and followed tentatively. She noticed Softkit by them her fur nicely groomed and Darkriver grooming Rock-kit who sat as still as a hare. Her father glared at her as she approached but Darkriver flicked him with her tail and he spoke with a less glare-like look.

"You are no longer going to be sleeping in the safety of the nursery and you will no longer be treated as a kit." Minttail recited monotonously with a slightly irritated look, "From today on we won't be taking care of you and your siblings. No one is required to show kindness to you anymore and you are now on your own." After he finished he and Darkriver padded a few taillengths away and Icekit was left alone. _On my own? No longer in the nursery? Are they turning on me and making me sleep in the clearing?_ Icekit was confused and feeling more hated then ever. _No longer required to show kindness!? _So they told everyone to be kind to me? _Why..._

"All cats old and able enough to walk gather around the rock pile!" Emberstars voice split through Icekits thoughts and she looked up slowly to see the leader on the rocks as the clan gathered around. Grasskit ran over to Icekit and brushed against her excitedly.

"Your going to be an apprentice! I'm going to miss you. Show me all the moves you learn!" She went on whispering quietly until Greytail hissed for silence a few taillengths away. All Icekit could do was look in silent shock at her paws. _Why didn't anyone tell me that was today!?_

"Today its time we show the growth of our clan by apprenticing three kits to be warriors!" Emberstar announced when everyone gathered. Rock-kit and Softkit already sat proudly beside the rock pile. Icekit realized Emberstar was waiting for her to walk over, so she did. Icekit chose to sit by her younger brother opposite Softkit so that they were ordered oldest to youngest.

Rock-kit half scooted a little away sending an apologetic glance. "Icekit, Rock-kit, and Softkit you are now six moons of age, and it's now time for you to be apprenticed. Icekit," Emberstar paused and motioned for her to climb up a quarter of the way up the rock tumble. Icekit climbed up the rocks only losing her footing once on a loose stone and sat down.

She could feel the clans eyes staring at her with intensity, and started to knead the rock nervously. "From this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Icepaw. Your mentor will be, Crowpelt." A small murmur started up but was drowned out. _I'm the deputies apprentice!_ Icekit was even more nervous as the black tom, with a white underbelly and light blue eyes, jumped up beside her.

"Crowpelt you are ready for another apprentice. You have trained two loyal and strong warriors, and have shown yourself to be patient and devoted. You will be the mentor of Icepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Icepaw." As Emberstar finished the ceremonial words the newly named Icepaw turned to the deputy and hesitantly touched her nose to his. After that she jumped of the rock and followed her mentor to sit in a cleared space.

Emberstar then called Rockpaw up and he got Toadspring as a mentor. Toadspring was a brown tabby tom, with grey stripes and a unusually flat muzzle and short ears. Next was Softpaw and her mentor was Scarletbloom, a russet colored she-cat with a light brown belly, this was her first time as a mentor. The clan cheered their names, though Icepaw noticed that the clan didn't put any heart into calling her name as they did her siblings.

After all the cats finished cheering Icepaw watched as Darkriver, Minttail, Greytail, Grasskit, Skykit, Spottedpaw, Viperpaw, and some other cats went to congratulate her siblings and mentor. Though the only cats that came to over to her and Crowpelt only spoke to Crowpelt in a way that she couldn't hear. Once everyone cleared back to their own little groups and after Crowpelt expertly ordered patrols, did Crowpelt turn to address her.

"Rules. Follow them and don't try anything tricky, got it?" Crowpelt growled threateningly. The question caught Icepaw off guard. _Is every apprentice treated this way?_ Icepaw nodded quickly with a flinch as he stepped towards her and sat down. "Go to the apprentice's den and make yourself a nest then come meet me by the camp entrance." His voice was a tad bit softer this time and Icepaw bent her head in respect as she got up and went to the apprentices' den. It was located beside the elders den, opposite the nursery. Stepping inside Icepaw immediately noted the two nests next to each other in the middle that smelled like Viperpaw and Spottedpaw. Rockpaw was in the den too making his nest near the middle as well.

"Hey, Rockpaw!" Icepaw greeted trying to sound cheerful. The past few moons her siblings were starting to drift from her, under the influence of Minttail.

"Hello Icepaw." Rockpaw answered as he patted his newly made nest down. "Sorry but I got to go now Toadspring is going to show me the borders." He finished patting his new bed and left the den, pushing past Icepaw roughly. Looking down at her paws Icepaw went to the back of the den and decided where she'd put her bed. It would be away from the others near the back.

A pile of moss and sticks had been placed just inside the den for the new apprentices. There wasn't much and Rockpaw had taken most of the moss. Since Softpaw hadn't made her nest yet Icepaw chose to take mainly sticks and finish her nest when they showed her how to get the moss. After finishing up with a messily made nest, Icepaw left the den and headed around the tumbled rocks, which she was to big to crawl through now, towards the camp entrance.

Crowpelt turned as soon as he saw her and went through the tunnel that consisted of brambles and was worn on the inside from the many cats constantly using it. Icepaw was curious if Crowpelt would ignore her, like the others, or like her. The thought that he wouldn't like her made Icepaw stay silent as they exited the tunnel.

"First thing we are going to do is gather moss and change out the elders den then the nursery." Icepaw held in any sign of disappointment about the fact that she had to do that right away and not see the territory. An image of Brackenstem clawing at her and taunting her filled her mind but she pushed it back.

Instead Icepaw looked around and saw a maze of long thin and some thick birch trees. The forest was white and black. Where they stood was on a little rise, or it could be there was a little dip in front of the camp and around it. Past the dip was where the tree line started. All along the side of the camp were brambles, thorn bushes, and stinging nettle woven into the outer layer. Crowpelt leaped easily across the dip and stood on the other side his tail flicking as he waited.

Icepaw tore her eyes away from the looks of the forest and area around the camp and focused on getting across the ditch. She didn't want to walk down and up it because it looked like water was at the bottom underneath the ferns that grew abundantly throughout the forest. Taking in a deep breath Icepaw bunched her muscles in her back legs and leaped and to her surprise landed a couple mouse lengths past Crowpelt.

His whiskers twitched in amusement but continued on a path, well worn, into the forest. He stopped after a few paw steps and turned off the path. Icepaw followed him to the base of a tree covered in moss. "Moss can be found nearly anywhere if you know where to look." The tom mewed.

After being showed what to do she collected piles of moss and had to take several trips to the camp to carry it all back. Crowpelt went on a patrol and left her to finish her job. She dropped her last bundle between the elders den and nursery with a sigh of relief. She then stepped into the elders den with a look of bravado, which quickly disappeared into nervousness when Brackenstem glared at her.

Feathershade, a white she-cat with black paws and light brown belly, turned her dark blue gaze towards Icepaw sternly before flicking her tail dismissively. "What do you want?" The she-cats voice was hoarse with age but held no emotion.

Icepaw just lowered her head and spoke as clearly as she could, "I came to change out your nest." Her ears flattened as the elder grunted in reply. Brackenstem just stood up and hissed openly at her before leaving the den. Icepaw decided to get his nest first and picked out the bad moss, leaves, feathers, and twigs. She rolled it up into a ball outside the dens before bringing in the new bedding material.

Carefully she made sure to put the new moss, twigs, and leaves in as good as she could without rocks or thorns. Hopefully if it was made good enough she would gain approval from the elders. Though she wondered why they didn't like her in the first place. She did the same for Feathershades nest and continued to the nursery where she replaced her old nest and fixed up Greytails'. In a few days another cat was going to move to the nursery expecting kits, but she didn't know who.

Finally done with the dens and all the old twigs and leaves used to strengthen the outer walls, Icepaw went back to the apprentices den with some extra moss and made her nest a little better. She noticed Softkit used the rest of the bedding material on her nest by Rockpaw's. Just as she finished Crowpelts head poked into the den and he hissed at her, "No sleeping. We are going to go over the four codes and their laws."

From sunhigh to dusk Icepaw had to go over the codes again and again until it was printed into her mind. Crowpelt finally dismissed her with a suspicious eye. Icepaw walked away gladly and grabbed a small mouse from the fresh kill hole and headed to the apprentices den. Viperpaw, Spottedpaw, and Softpaw where already asleep in their nests. Quietly Icepaw laid into her nest which wasn't as comfortable as her old one and ate her mouse, wondering why her father said those words.

* * *

A bright light met Icepaw's eyes as she opened them. A faint steady beeping noise could be heard. Icepaw faintly remembered dreaming this a long time ago when she was a kit but the details had faded.

The den around her was bright white and it smelled different. She realized that she was laying awkwardly on her back and her legs were awkwardly to her sides. She moaned in pain when she tried to move and startled at her own voice. Suddenly a high pitched sound echoed off the walls and a muffled voice called out. She turned her head towards the noise eyes squinting only to see a tall skinny figure looming above her, but before she could do anything everything faded black.

Next thing the cat new was her paws were padding through darkness and soon brushed against grass softer then anything she had ever felt. It was lush green and the sky was bright blue with streaks of fluffy clouds. The wind rustled invisible trees on the plain of grass and flowers, it whispered to her words that she had long forgotten. _The time has come. Evil will rise. An unseen traveler is who you should seek. _Icepaw's fur fluffed up in a chill and she flinched as fangs of a blurred creature clamped down on several cats necks. Lifeblood filled Icepaws vision for a moments before everything cleared. _Only the one who knows the fang. The traveler that has traveled to the very heart. The one that feels the same pang. Knows how to stop the evil that rises to tear apart._

* * *

**I admit it I'm lazy xD I Also came down with a bit of unsure what to write syndrome xD. **_  
_

***I don't own the idea of warriors or any of the characters from warriors series that belongs to the Erin Hunter group***

***I do own the story line to my fanfiction of warriors and I own the characters used in it. Please do not use my characters in any way.* (I don't care if you use the names just not the personality or the description)**

_**Characters met in this chapter: **_

_**Brackenstem ~ Light brown, aged tom. Dark dull green eyes. Crazy**_

_**Crowpelt ~ Black with a white underbelly tom. Light blue eyes. Mate Flowfur. Apprentice: Icepaw.**_

_**Toadspring ~ Brown tabby tom with grey stripes. Unusually flat muzzle and short ears. Yellow-gold eyes. Mate Blossomfoot. Apprentice: Rockpaw.**_

_**Scarletbloom ~ Russet she-cat, with a light brown belly. Dark orange eyes. Apprentice Softpaw.**_

_**Feathershade ~ Aged she-cat. White with black paws and a light brown underbelly. Dark blue eyes. Oldest cat in the clans.**_

_**Icekit became Icepaw**_

_**Rock-kit became Rockpaw**_

_**Softkit became Softpaw**_

_**Please let me know in the reviews if you would like me to keep doing long chapters? Or if I should shorten them. I am used to longer chapters but they are prone to more boring fillers. Though I know some people like that sort of stuff. **_


	6. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_ Fangs of a blurred creature clamped down on several cat necks and lifeblood flowed into her vision._

"Icepaw are you listening?" Crowpelts voice interrupted the vision that kept replaying itself in Icepaws head. After it stopped, she shook her head in frustration.

"Sorry." She muttered and looked up at her mentor. He was trying to show her the territory but she was too distracted by the dream she had last night. The only thing she could remember was bright red blood making her whiskers sticky and a creature tearing ruthlessly at the silhouettes of cats.

"Pay attention, I am only showing you the territory once and you are to be expected to know your way around. Its useless if a cat is unable to get to its camp and wanders aimlessly like a loner." Crowpelt continued on into the forest west of the camp. They had left the camp and went behind it towards the border, which was at a pine forest treeline about twenty foxlengths away from camp.

They had turned right at the border and headed west of the territory. There really wasn't much to see except ferns, bushes, and birch trees, along with the pine trees that were on the other side of the border.

"There is nothing beyond this border except unmarked territory. We leave it to non-clan cats, foxes, badgers, and whatever other creatures there are out there." Crowpelt continued to explain why they patrolled this border and how to handle cats and other various trespassers as they walked along.

Soon they started to head along the north-west and then the north border. Along there was again a bit of unclaimed territory. Crowpelt explained that roughly ten fox lengths in you'd reach the Oakclan territory. That territory was by far the biggest of all the clans and was expanding. According to her mentor there were large trees, thicker and with brown bark called oak trees, which was what the clan was named after. Much like their clan was named after the birch trees that inhabited their territory.

Continuing further up the territory the birch trees started to fade out and the grass became coarser underpaw. Icepaw stopped beside her mentor and stared over a expanse of grass that dipped down into a mass of flowing water. Dotting along the strip of ground were large brown trees. Beyond the river a large red-grey rock formed a wall.

"This is the way to the meeting place. You cannot see all of it from here because those oak trees are blocking the view. This is our border to the neutral zone though when it is not a full moon and you are not heading to SoulCavern, we do not pass our borders." When Crowpelt finished his explanation to the area he turned right along the east border.

Icepaw felt her paws where going to fall off when they reached a very wide river. The roar of the water rushing past was almost obnoxious in sound.

"This is the result of the two rivers that flow from the Oakclan and Mossclan territories. They collide together and flow into our territory." The black and white tom waved his tail dismissively as he continued, "We do not swim across here and instead cross closer to camp. The river is narrower down there. The border also continues on the other side but not much. That side of the territory is mainly used for training apprentices."

Icepaw nodded almost automatically as he finished and padded downriver. She hurried after trying not to drag her paws. Soon another landmark area came into view. The river wasn't as nearly as wide when they started but it was still to much to cross. Along it was a small meadow that had some large rocks to their right.

Once they crossed it Crowpelt announced that camp was nearby, but they stayed beside the river and continued downstream. Soon the river was even narrower and Crowpelt stopped to point across with his tail.

"This is where we cross to the other side. Though we will not go there till tomorrow." Just as he finished Rockpaw and his mentor showed up on the other side. Toadspring dipped his head in greeting, while Rockpaw just stood there giving Icepaw a cold glare.

"Hello Toadspring. How is training going?" Crowpelt asked formally and poked Icepaw with his tail. She didn't know what he wanted her to do for a second but then realized she was supposed to dip her head in respect to the other mentor.

"Its going great, Rockpaw is proving to be a great fighter. Though he still has a long way to go." Toadspring responded before crouching and launching himself across the river. Rockpaw followed and landed easily across beside Toadspring.

"Excellent! We were just about to head back to camp. May you please bring out a hunting patrol when you get back?" Crowpelt and Toadspring chatted to each other for another few minutes about patrol stuff and training before Rockpaw and Toadspring headed away into the forest along a well trodden path.

Icepaw wondered why her younger brother was already doing battle training while she just had her first tour around part of the territory. Sighing she followed Crowpelt silently along the path back to the camp. Her ears didn't feel nearly as stuffy once the sound of the river faded, though her legs started to feel like rubber bands.

Once they reached the camp it was already nearing dusk. Crowpelt left Icepaw with the task of bringing prey to the Queens and kits before feeding herself. Softpaw apparently already fed the Elders so she didn't need to bring food to them.

Walking across camp and past the tumble rocks she went straight to the fresh kill hole. There she picked out a rabbit and vole. She then padded to the nursery. The rabbit which was nearly as big as she was hung awkwardly and she tried her best not to drag it.

Once in the den Icepaw gave Greytail, Grasskit, and Skykit the rabbit to share. While the vole went to a brown she-cat with light brown paws, and white toes and tail tip. Blossomfoot was the new Queen who was expecting her kits any day now.

"Icepaw, you promised to show me everything you learned during training!" Grasskit bounded over and rubbed against Icepaws chest in greeting. Icepaw looked at Grasskit in surprise for a second before purring.

"Sorry but I have only learned the four codes and their laws, and seen the territory." Icepaw stated softly. Grasskit looked up at her with a disappointed expression.

"But Rockpaw says he already knows-" Grasskit was cut off as her mother called.

"Stop bothering Icepaw and come here before the rabbit is gone." Greytail had said before tucking back into the meal.

Icepaw dipped her head in respect to the older cat before leaving the den. Two groups of warriors left through the camp entrance with Minttail in the lead. Icepaw realized that it must have been the dusk patrols. She wondered, briefly, how they were able to walk that much when her sore legs protested that she hadn't given them a rest yet.

Turning right she headed past the Elders den to the Apprentice den, and went straight to her nest in the back. As she laid down, Icepaw wondered why cats around the clan gave her cold stares. Did it have to do with the prophecy? Who was the traveler? What was the evil? _Am I the evil?_ At that thought Icepaw shook her head violently before covering her muzzle with her paw. _No never. I can never play that role._

"Why Starclan?" She whispered to herself. Cold dread covered her as she wondered why she was here. She felt as if something was missing, in fact everytime she was left alone she had this feeling. It was like she wasn't supposed to be here right now.

Closing her eyes Icpaw fell asleep, ready for the next sunrise to come. Her last few thoughts where wondering if she would do hunting or battle training the next day.

* * *

Icepaw woke up into the same dream she had been having for a while, but for some reason it felt very real. She tried to look around but her head wouldn't move instead all she could stare at a white. White den? Some new words seemed to enter her mind and memories, memories of being a human child growing up just like she did in the clans. Wait? What are clans?

The dream she just had faded away and a dull ache started on the left side of her head. A moan that sounded odd to her at first made its way through her lips as a headache also started. The room was dark except for small flashing lights by her bedside. A sound that sounded all to familiar also made its way to her ears, it sounded louder then it was and bounced around her head.

_ ~Beep~ _It was so annoying. _~Beep~_ When would the sound of wind reach her ears instead? _~Beep~_ Every time her heart made a pulse the machine beside her would beep to signify her life. Her head felt hot and sweaty from some bandages wrapped around it, which also made her forehead itch. She tried to lift her right arm to scratch it, but it wouldn't move, she couldn't even tell if it was still attached to her body. Next she tried to lift her left arm to scratch it but she couldn't lift her arm all the way up.

Tundra was starting to feel nervous. _What happened?_ She tried to call for help but blinked in confusion as words foreign to her left her mouth. Instead of saying 'Help' like she had intended a jumbled mix of sounds were emitted. She understood she said it wrong but then again her brain could've been right and she did say the words right after all.

A loud bang suddenly erupted from her right and quickened foot steps scrambled towards her. Frightened Tundra tried to lift her left arm in defense but groaned as pain was sent through her left side from the sudden movement.

"Tunder," A voice said quickly, "Tundra." The person repeated herself slower before continuing in a calm, smooth voice. It was familiar as she wracked her brain for memory of the name but nothing came up. "Tundra, Its me. I'm here. Don't worry. Your safe." The woman went silent for a few moments letting the clear words sink in.

_ Who's here? I can't see them from this angle. _Tundra was confused for a moment as she tried to move to look at the person again but not even a muscle made an effort to move. It was as if she was, was. Was para-somethinged. Tundra forgot the word she was looking for except for the first few words, its meaning meant she couldn't move because something happened to her. Though it was obvious something did happen and that is why she couldn't move.

The lady beside her probably grew anxious from Tundra's silence for she leaned over to look directly into her eyes. It was then that allowed Tundra to see her company. It was the face of a woman that appeared throughout her memory but she forgot what she was supposed to call her. She had no recollection of who this woman was either.

Afraid to talk again, Tundra reached towards the lady with her left hand to touch her. Strangely enough she was very happy to see this strangers face again, whoever they may be. Her shoulder down to her elbow wouldn't move, or more likely she didn't want to move them for the pain it caused was great.

"Tundra, you are in the hospital. A car hit you." The woman spoke slowly again. Tundra was starting to get aggravated that this person wouldn't talk faster but she couldn't say anything. She was afraid that if she spoke again she wouldn't be able to understand herself. "You have been in coma for six months."

_ Coma? What language is that from? _Tundra didn't understand what the person meant but she could tell whatever it was, it was bad. The tears coming down the smiling woman's face signified that her waking up was a good thing.

"Oh," Her voice choked back a sob as the person leaned down in a gentle hug, "I've missed you so much!" She cried quietly. Tundra could barely understand her though she caught on. Feeling slightly uncomfortable with the stranger hugging her she wanted to push her away but some memory in the back of her mind that was out of reach made her hug the person back. Tears started to form in her own eyes when one word. One single word came to her mind in that instant. Mother. This was her mother, her precious family that she should never forget.

The woman finally let her go and stepped back out of sight. "Its nearly morning dear. You should rest some more." The person walked across the room and spoke, "I am going to pour you some water." _What is water?_ A trickling noise made its way to her ears as did the woman's voice, "I'm pouring the water."

The noise then stopped and the person walked back over holding a glass container by Tundra's mouth. "Here is the water, please drink some?" The liquid was clear and held some familiarity. At that thought it was as if her mouth knew and instantly became dry. She opened her mouth and the fluids slowly came in.

Tundra had a hard time swallowing but she managed to down half of what the woman brought her. This stranger was kind and she was glad the person was here. She suddenly felt exhausted from all the new things, it was almost like her first day exploring the camp and coming back to the den – paws dragging.

"Tundra, you look tired. Would you like to go back to sleep?" The woman asked. Tundra didn't need to answer for her eyes were already drooping. "Oh, Tundra. Please sleep well and then we can talk more in the morning." The voice faded away after 'sleep well' although it sounded really heart broken. _Who was that?_

* * *

Icepaw woke with a jolt as someone was jabbing her in the side. She sat up quickly but fell over immediately as her right side wouldn't support her weight. The young apprentice grunted as she tried to shake the nightmare away. She could think better in this form but that had to mean what she just experienced was just a nightmare.

"Icepaw get up and stop messing around its almost sunhigh!" A deep voice belonging to her mentor cut into her thoughts. She scrambled to her paws feeling very lightheaded as if she hadn't eaten a real meal for a long time and her legs felt unused.

After a minute Icepaw finally got her composure and shook her fur out as she dipped her head to her mentor and muttered a short, "Sorry".

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for the lateness I was finishing up school, which is now over for the summer ^^. (Three cheers for summer?) I also had a bad case of writers block at the Tundra POV. I was going to have it more complex but I decided that would ruin the story Dx. **

**Anyhow review, rate, and subscribe :3 Wait… thats the youtube form… I guess It would go more like...**

***ehum***

**Review, Fav, and Follow Please! :3 **

**Oh and something that you could include in your review is what you think is wrong with Tundra? (the Human form of Icepaw.) **

**Anyhow thanks for reading! I will try and update again this week ^^ Now that school is out I have more time for this stuff :3**

_**Edit:**_

_**I forgot to add the new cats met in this chapter...**_

_**Blossomfoot ~ Brown she-cat with light brown paws, and white toes and tail. Orange eyes. Mate: Toadspring Rank: Queen**_


	7. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"Because you woke up late. You may not eat until you catch something for the elders." Crowpelt mewed sternly as he watched his new apprentice stumble about. He never agreed with taking her as his apprentice but he had no choice. Emberstar insisted he kept a strict eye on her, she was convinced that the evil in the prophecy was her and they had to stop it. Though if it was the case that Icepaw was that evil, the glares from her clan-mates certainly wouldn't help the matter.

Icepaw dipped her head obediently and Crowpelt noticed her mismatched eyes seemed to be glazed over and distracted. _Great another day of no attention._ As he turned and left the den Crowpelt wondered if this young she-cat was training in DeadClan.

Reaching the camp entrance the dark tom looked over his shoulder to see the she-cat slightly limping and looking at her paws. Limping even though she was just fine the night before, unconfident attire, and distractedness. All the signs led to the forbidden training.

Having already set patrols out Crowpelt left through the tunnel quickly hoping that the picked up pace would get Icepaw's attention. He immediately turned towards the river crossing and upon reaching it he jumped over easily. Though what was a small distance for him would be longer for Icepaw's short legs.

Crowpelt turned and sat down alert as he watched Icepaw catch up panting. Her limp seemed to have disappeared and she looked more alert. He watched her eye the water warily before brightening up and jumping to a stone half way across before leaping the rest of the way.

Though impressed by her intellect he wondered why she didn't just jump all the way across. It wasn't much wider then the trench around the camp. Turning upstream Crowpelt led Icepaw along the river towards the border where he left off the day before.

They walked in silence for a while and as they did Crowpelt checked the air and their surroundings for any cat that may be nearby. When he was sure no one was around he stopped abruptly and looked at his apprentice.

Sure enough she wasn't paying attention and her eyes were glazed. She kept walking forward without noticing that her mentor had stopped. Crowpelt was almost tempted to let her pad into a tree but he wouldn't be that mean today.

"Icepaw." He spoke sharply to get her attention. The young apprentice suddenly stood up straight and halted looking around wide eyed before looking behind herself at her mentor. Her eyes were guilty and she mewed sorry as she padded back to his side.

Another thing that annoyed him, an over apologetic apprentice.

"What is distracting you so much lately?" Crowpelt almost said something more blunt but he refrained and sat down. He tried to make it look like he expected an answer before they moved on.

The different blue shaded eyes of the apprentice grew wide and then she got a panicked look on her face. It quickly disappeared though and her face went cold. It sent shivers down his back, this kit was no ordinary cat for sure.

"I just had a bad dream last night, thats all." She responded slowly eyes slightly glazing over again before becoming clear. "A-and the night before."

Bad dreams, huh. She is still young she might tell me if she is in the DeadClan training if I catch her doing it early on. "Icepaw, what are these bad dreams?"

She stiffened up and was silent for a little bit before glancing up into his eyes. Finally she sighed and her ears went back slightly.

"I-I don't want to get in trouble... I-I'm not a medicine cat and nor do I want to be but..." Icepaw paused for a few seconds and looked back down at her paws. Puzzled Crowpelt was smacked by realization. _She's about to tell me she had a prophecy!_

"I-I think Soulclan sent me a message. But I c-can't tell you what it is." The apprentice got really quiet and the stuttering she was doing was a clear indication of nervousness. "That was from the night before. Last night was just a plain nightmare.." She spoke again quickly eyes glazing over at whatever it is she was thinking.

Crowpelt had never seen a cats eyes glaze over so easily before and it sort of disturbed him. He mentally shook his head before getting to his paws. "Why don't we go straight to hunting training and finish exploring this side of the territory tomorrow?" Icepaw's head shot up and she nodded excitement clear in her movements as she stood, though she didn't keep eye contact.

Waving his tail Crowpelt walked a bit away from the river until it was but a distant murmur. Scenting the air he quickly caught the scent of mouse. Since not many hunting patrols came this way the prey was abundant and easy to catch for new apprentices. It was also a great place to catch prey in leaf-fall before leaf-bare.

"Icepaw, the first thing you need to do is crouch down. Make sure your tail is low but not so low that it touches the ground. Also make sure your belly is low enough that it barely skims the ground." Crowpelt continued to construct Icepaw about the proper hunting crouch until she nearly got it right. She seemed to favor her left leg a bit even though she had stopped limping on it.

"Now stalk forward as quietly you can. Remember to keep your step light, otherwise the prey can feel the vibrations in the ground or they can hear you. When your stalking by ferns try to not to rattle them as well." Crowpelt watched as Icepaw started forward, she was really good but they could improve a few things.

"Really good, I'm impressed! Now tell me what can you scent?" Crowpelt was relieved to see her finally relaxing a bit though he was concerned about her dreams. The prophecy must have been important if she couldn't tell him. Barely out of the nursery and this kit was already having a hard time in life.

"I can scent Squirrel and mice." Crowpelt nodded in approval at her answer and waved his tail for her to go after it.

"Make sure to stay downwind when approaching them. Now why don't you try and catch one?" He watched as she dipped her head silently but with a look of determination. Her form was okay as she stalked towards the nearest creature, mouse. Soon she was downwind and slinking forward fairly silently. She stopped suddenly staring intently at the mouse which Crowpelt could not see from where he sat.

Abruptly Icepaw sprang almost straight up and forward before coming down at the mouse. The way the apprentice leaped was unlike anything he'd ever seen a cat do. She spiraled down turning around in the air and landing on the other side of the mouse, which ran straight at her in confusion.

The young apprentice swiped with one paw and pinned the mouse down. Crowpelt stood up to look at her prize as she bent down to kill it. As he padded towards her he noticed she had yet to kill it and was instead staring blankly at it a look of slight disgust on her face. When she noticed his presence nearing she quickly snapped the creatures neck with her paw, another odd way of killing prey.

The mouse was a pretty big catch it was nice and fat but slim and fast looking.

"You did great! I have never seen any cat leap and kill prey like that before." Icepaw looked up in surprise at his praise and flattened her ears, eyes going wide before she shook her fur. Her expression once again was blank.

"I. I thought all cats hunted prey like that? Like foxe-" Icepaw spoke quietly to herself before she cut her sentence was off sharply and licked her chest in embarrassment. Crowpelt stayed quiet wondering from which of her parents her personality came from, and why she thought that way. Where did she even hear about Foxes though?

"Why don't you continue hunting just like you were doing? I will also help hunt a little then we can head back. I am leading the dusk patrol." Quickly noting the time of day he and Icepaw parted ways in search of prey.

After easily catching a mouse and a woodpecker Crowpelt went back to the place they started and buried his prey for later. Next he tracked his apprentice to see how she was doing. Though he never did this with his other apprentices when they first started out, something about his one made him intrigued.

Finally after a few easy moments he caught up to Icepaw, she was in the middle of stalking a bird. The way she caught the mouse certainly wouldn't help when catching a bird. Quietly he climbed up a fallen birch that leaned against another until he could see the young cat and bird.

Her crouch looked a little improved and she watched the ground more carefully. Crowpelt could tell she must have missed a catch by making noise. Soon she stopped and put her weight into her haunches getting ready to pounce. Icepaw was just the right distance from the bird which was faced the other way pulling at some berries on a bush.

With what seemed to be a powerful launch Icepaw shot into the air, leaves shifting quietly from where she was. Before the bird could react the young apprentice had it pinned. Though she didn't kill it, instead she backed away from the bird quickly with wide eyes letting it fly away.

The robin flew straight in Crowpelts direction and he leaped up and grabbed it before it got to high. He landed on the ground with a thump the bird between his paws and dealt a swift bite to its neck. He looked up at Icepaw furious that she let such a great catch go, but also curious at why she did what she did.

Icepaw was staring at him in clear shock and guilt before she adverted her gaze from his. Her ears flicked nervously back and forth. Crowpelt said nothing and instead let her feel embarrassed.

"Lets collect our prey and head back to camp. Its almost dusk." He stated briefly before picking up the robin and lead Icepaw along. They stopped to pick up her catch which consisted of the mouse and two squirrels. Three pieces of prey on her first hunt.

"You are a fine hunter. No apprentice up till now that I've trained ever caught more then one piece of prey on their first hunt." He stated hoping to cheer her up as she was dragging her tail with drooped ears.

They walked in nothing but silence and as they reached the camp Icepaw stopped before entering. "That bird, it bit me. I-I meant to kill it, honestly." She said quickly before going through the tunnel.

Crowpelt suspected that wasn't the case as the bird was flat under her paws on its belly. There was no way it could have moved. Flicking his tail Crowpelt followed her through the tunnel and into the camp. With his three catches and Icepaw's two there was going to be plenty of prey for the clan.

After they put their prey in the fresh-kill hole Crowpelt sent Icepaw to feed the elders before feeding herself. Then he turned and looked around the camp. Emberstar was sharing a plump mouse with Kestreltalon – the senior warrior. Viperpaw and Spottedpaw where coming in through the tunnel with their mentors, Minttail and Snowfrost.

The apprentices came to the fresh-kill hole to eat. Crowpelt flicked his tail in greeting and grabbed a vole. He watched as his kits started to pad away each with their own food. Looking around he spotted his mate, Flowfur, laying in the sun bathing. He purred and padded over to her dropping the vole at her paws.

"Want to share?" He asked. Flowfur purred gratefully and they settled down to eat.

When he finished sharing the prey with her he got up and padded to the tunnel entrance. He waited for the two groups of dusk patrol. Finally Toadspring, Minttail and Rockpaw showed up which was his patrol. Then Sunspot and his patrol which consisted of Fernwhisker and Fastblaze padded over.

"I will take my patrol on the borders West of the river. Sunspot you can take your patrol on the East side." Crowpelt instructed before the two patrols exited and parted ways from the camp.

* * *

**Another quick update in the point of view of Crowpelt. Its kind of a boring chapter I think but we're almost at the exciting parts. **

**Characters Met:**

**I'll tell when Icepaw meets or describes them. #lazy**

**Review, Fav, and Follow :3**


	8. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Icepaw ducked low and felt a rush of air over her head as her mentors paw sliced the air where she used to be. He was going easy on her she could tell, but the power behind each swing scared her. This was her second fight training and they where focusing on dodging and defense. She hadn't had any dreams since her experience as a human, a few sunsets ago. Though she was starting to think that was just a dream, though the memories she had from it were still there.

"Good job, your getting better." Crowpelt praised, "Now lets see what happens when I use those attacks randomly together." Right when her mentor closed his mouth he started to run towards her.

Icepaw was slightly surprised at first that he didn't even give her a second to remember all the moves they had learned that day. Though it wasn't many.

Looking straight at her mentor time seemed to slow as she quickly tried to analyze what he was going to do, but that rendered useless. The look on his face was serious though, and an anger started to rise in her. Like a pot just starting to boil.

Narrowing her eyes Icepaw jumped to the side and ducked, stretching out a foreleg to grab at her opponents paw. Crowpelt had charged past and lifted a paw to swipe at her side when she had moved but was caught by surprise to find himself falling over. Icepaw successfully hooked his hind leg and tripped him up.

She wanted to jump on him and claw his throat out, but she didn't want to because he was her clanmate, her kin. _Why do I feel this way?_

"Nice job on that attack you might have gotten the upper paw on the fight there, but let me remind you we are working on dodging right now." Crowpelt had gotten up and was padding back to his position a little away from her. She watched as he charged forward once again.

This time her mentor jumped up and Icepaw dove forward and spun around quickly. Just in time to dodge her mentors flying paws by backing up. She kept up the dodging until Crowpelt finally stopped.

"We will work on defense tomorrow." Her mentor stated as they sat down for a rest, "For now go out hunting and bring your catch back to the camp by sunset." After he finished talking Crowpelt stood, turned and padded towards the direction of the river crossing.

Once he was out of sight Icepaw let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Why had she felt such fury towards him? Letting out a hiss, Icepaw clawed the ground in frustration. She shouldn't feel so angry towards her clanmates they had never done anything to her.

A distant memory was starting to edge into her thoughts but Icepaw shook it away. No she had to hunt now not remember unwanted memories. It was just past sunhigh and she had to hurry. She padded out of the clearing and quickly found the scent of a bird. After locating the prey Icepaw got into her hunting crouch. It still felt off but she was getting better at stalking. Once in range she pounced and caught the bird just as it started to fly.

As quick as the bird was caught Icepaw killed it. Her mind screaming not to, but she knew that if she didn't catch the birds she found then her mentor would wonder why she never brought birds in with her kill. Seeing as they where popular amongst the clan and plentiful during the greenleaf. Icepaw didn't know why but she felt she had to prove herself good at hunting, as if it were her weakness but she couldn't let anyone know.

Burying the prey Icepaw continued to hunt until she had caught two mice that she had found by the base of a fallen birch. By then it was almost sunset but she felt she had caught enough and gathered her kill before heading back to the camp.

Upon entering the camp Icepaw immediately noticed everyone gathering beneath the rock pile. Trotting across the camp she ducked her head into the fresh-kill hole and dropped her prey in. Then she turned and looked up at the rocks seeing Emberstar sit patiently. Going closer to the rocks she sat down near her siblings who were chatting with Viperpaw and Spottedpaw excitedly.

As soon as everyone was gathered around, Viperpaw and Spottedpaw stepped forward with their mentors. They jumped and sat on the flat rock that was normally used for sunbathing, or in this case ceremonies.

She remembered that the two apprentices had left to go to SoulCavern a couple sunsets ago, and now they were going to be made warriors. Icepaw looked at her siblings who were now excitedly watching their friends. Sighing she looked back at the two soon-to-be warriors. Emberstar had already started the ceremonial speech but she wasn't listening.

She had wondered what it would have been like if she were closer to her siblings. She would be sitting by her siblings and would have excitedly congratulated Spottedpaw and Viperpaw while her brother asked when he'd join them as a warrior and her sister would wonder when he'd stop asking that as she groomed her fur. Viperpaw would be good friends with Icepaw and would feel sad to leave her in the apprentice den alone with her siblings.

Meanwhile Spottedpaw would be rambling on about how great a warrior he'd be that he would be deputy like his father. Then they would watch as Minttail and Fernwhisker led their apprentices up the rock. And when the ceremony ended, Icepaw would cheer for them the loudest.

Then when they grew up Spottedpaw and Viperpaw would cheer for her along with the rest of the clan the loudest because she was a great warrior. They would welcome her into the warriors den warmly and put feathers in each of their nests. They would go on patrols together and the other warriors would respect her more when she saved the patrol from a fox.

"_Spottedwing! Vipertooth! Spottedwing! Vipertooth!" _The cheers from the clan caused Icepaw to jerk her head up in surprise. She hadn't realized that they had gone through the ceremony so fast.

Just as she was about to awkwardly join in on the cheer the noise had died down and Emberstar had opened her mouth to speak.

"Before I dismiss everyone back to their duties, I would also like to announce the arrival of our new clan-mates." A movement at the corner of her eye caught her attention and Icepaw noticed Toadspring lifting his head up in pride, "Some of you may have been out of camp hunting, or training since dawn so you may not know that Blossomfoot has had her kits."

Purrs of glee spread through camp at the mention of the kits. Though Icepaw wondered why Emberstar was pointedly staring at her as if she was expecting something. She flattened her ears and scooted back a little bit so that she was towards the back of the crowd instead of near her siblings.

"They have decided that their names would be Bluekit and Smallkit. You may, under the ok of Blossomfoot, visit them tomorrow when they are more rested." With that Emberstar jumped down from the Rock-pile and the cats broke up to congratulate the new warriors and the new kits father.

The fantasy she had thought about during the ceremony faded from Icepaw's head quickly when she realized she was alone. Everyone around her had either went on the dusk patrol, went to their dens, or had gone off to socialize on the other side of the clearing.

She stood up and gazed around the camp for a couple of heartbeats. Her mentor was no where to be found. The clearing glowed in the last orange-red rays of the sun while Silverpelt slowly appeared into the sky. The moon, already a quarter of the way up the sky, faded into view as the brilliant light from the sun stopped shining it out of sight.

Letting out a sigh she headed for the apprentices den. Though she could have stayed up later, she had nothing else to do besides head to sleep. Two blazing green orbs blinked from the shadows of the elders den watching her every movement.

Icepaw froze, her fur prickling as if danger was closing in. She glanced at the Elders den but she couldn't see anything suspicious. The scent of the leader swept over her and she turned to face her. Emberstar was standing right behind her, orange eyes narrowed into slits.

She took a step back her ears flattening. "Why are you so eager to go to your nest?" The leader demanded more then questioned, "Go check the elders for ticks and bring them prey."

Icepaw was thoroughly confused, as she watched Emberstar go to her den without letting her speak. She glanced back at the elders den, there was a flash of green eyes that disappeared into the den.

She shrugged off the feeling of nervousness as she got and carried a plump mouse and squirrel to the den. Stepping inside she ignored Feathershade's huff of annoyance, and set the prey down in front of the two nests. Brackenstem growled at her and pushed the food away.

"I'm just following Emberstar's order to give you two prey and check you for ticks." Icepaw mewed monotonously, holding back the uncertainty that threatened to overwhelm her. It felt suddenly as if her blood ran cold, yet hot at the same time.

"I am perfectly clear of ticks and I am not hungry. You may go back to doing whatever apprentices do now a days." Feathershade spoke hoarsely, shutting her eyes and turning her head away. Brackenstem eyed Icepaw with a wary gaze.

Icepaw just nudged the prey towards them more before backing out of the den.

• • •

Before Icepaw knew it the second quarter moon was upon them. For the past quarter and a half moon she had mastered the basic moves in dodging and defense when fighting, though she still had to work on her strength. Her tracking skills were also improving. She had heard Crowpelt tell Emberstar one day that she was a promising apprentice, but Emberstar had nearly clawed Crowpelts' pelt off. Though of course Icepaw had no idea why, and went along to do her daily duties soundlessly.

For the most part her days consisted of waking up at the crack of dawn and going out training with Crowpelt if he wasn't on a patrol. Then hunting for the Elders, feeding them, changing out their moss, checking them for ticks, etc. After taking care of the Elders she would have the day for herself.

Yet even though most, if not on a patrol or training, would share-tongues and relax during the evening period, Icepaw did not. The stares of disgust from the older warriors were more intense and rubbing their effect onto the younger warriors. She hardly saw Rockpaw and Softpaw anymore except for at night.

She made habit of walking through the forest and hunting randomly part of her routine before heading to bed late. Since whenever she tried to go to bed early or on time Emberstar or Crowpelt would demand something of her. Even though she didn't have anything against doing stuff for them she preferred not to be yelled at by the leader.

Today was one of those days nothing interesting had happened, she hadn't any bad dreams for a long while. Currently she was walking through the forest, she had already caught two mice and a squirrel.

Now she wasn't even paying attention to the prey that scuttled fervently through the tree's and undergrowth looking for food to store early, as it seemed the air had cooled.

Instead she was enjoying the feeling of stretching her legs because she had every once in a while gotten a feeling that her legs would fall off.

Though it wasn't often, she would get very anxious randomly that her legs wouldn't work. So as a remedy that kept that thought at bay she'd walk leisurely before bed.

Soon she could hear the loud thrumming of the river rushing past and could feel a slight breeze coming in from her side. She turned towards the breeze, which she knew lead to the small meadow beside the wider part of the river.

She used to not like the noise of the running water, but after a while she got used to it. She even practiced listening while near it so that she could learn to hear over such a loud noise.

She went to the far end of the field upstream from where she was, and skillfully jumped up the rock clutter that was there.

The stone was not smooth from wear like the rocks in camp, but instead it was rough and jagged. Yet somehow on the side of the tallest rock was a small dent that was smooth as a river pebble, and was the perfect bowl shape to lay in.

Icepaw sat down in it like she occasionally would, she sighed as she listened to the wind blow in the tree's rhythmically while the river added a beat to the sound.

As soon as the sky started to dim and become darker, an orange-red sunset blanketing the forest for the night. She got up and went to collect her caught prey before heading back to camp. _Another boring day.._

_Thump, Plop, Bump._

The freshkill hole was so full that her prey made soft thumping noises as she dropped them into it. Gently she picked up a mouse, her favorite type of prey, and glanced around the clearing. Mostly everyone was in the clearing chatting away with each other, or heading to bed.

Icepaw wondered for a moment for probably the hundredth time that day, what if she had a friend. Suddenly as if on reply, someone ran up to her. Grasskit, had grown more then Icepaw realized and was already up to her shoulder in height.

"Icepaw!" The younger cat boisterously exclaimed, "Where have you been?" Suddenly the usually excited kit almost deflated, and had a look of sadness in her eyes. "H-have you been avoiding me?"

The young apprentices eyes widened slowly and she nearly choked on the mouse's fur. She had forgotten about Grasskit and Skykit, not in a sense that she forgot their existence, but she forgot about them as friends. Grasskit especially she realized had always talked to her even when she didn't say anything.

She set the prey between her paws and unsure how exactly to react, took a second to respond.

"No, I haven't been avoiding you. I-uh, just, I don't know..." Icepaw hadn't had a conversation with another cat besides her mentor in a long time, and even though she grew up with the younger kit, she had no idea how to socialize.

She had no idea how mentally fragile she had become with the lack of social interaction, and the negative vibes she had gotten from her clan-mates.

Grasskit watched her for a moment her face was twisted in confusion. "I don't understand. If you haven't been avoiding me, then why haven't you visited like you used to? Has Crowpelt been keeping you busy?"

Icepaw really wasn't sure what to say anymore, it was like her brain had shut down in the sudden attention. _Why does she even want to talk to me?_ She lowered her head and pawed at her mouse reminded about her hunger.

"You want to share?" She surprised herself by saying that. It had been a while since she last shared prey. In fact she hadn't shared prey since she was in the nursery.

"Oh, Okay! That must be why your so quiet huh? You're hungry." Icepaw could sense Grasskit was trying to cheer herself up and wanted to do something to help, but instead just picked up her mouse.

"Why don't we sit with Softpaw, Rockpaw, and Vipertooth? They are over there." The she-kit pointed her tail towards the side of the clearing near the corner of the Warrior's den. "They're really fun!" Without waiting for a response the gold-yellow tabby was already on the other side of the rock-pile.

Icepaw felt her heart start to thrum and butterflies entered her stomach at the thought of approaching them. Even though they never said anything mean to Icepaw they made it clear that they didn't like her presence.

But, for Grasskit, she walked over, every step hesitant. Grasskit was already happily lashing her tail as she spoke to the three. Vipertooth eyed her warily as she padded over and murmured something before padding to the warrior's den. Rockpaw and Softpaw quieted down as well.

"Come'n Icepaw! You're as slow as a snail, come sit here!" Grasskit teased, patting the ground beside her. Cautiously she sat down and put the mouse down. Swiftly she ripped a chunk of meat off the creature thanking Soulclan for the meal before pushing it to Grasskit.

Everyone was quiet during the meal, while Grasskit went over her favorite games that she'd always won when playing with Skykit. Icepaw was glad for the silence of the other two, though the dangerous look in Softpaw's eyes unnerved her. Rockpaw hesitantly glanced between Softpaw and her while answering Grasskits questions as if his life depended on it.

They finally finished eating and Icepaw excused herself to the apprentices den after Grasskit was called to the nursery. The next day couldn't come any faster.

* * *

**I know I haven't updated in a while ;.; Lazy is what lazy does I suppose ;3. I didn't have trouble writing out the chapter, just posting it x3. I've had it written out for over a month now .' .' *cough* Anyhow after I uploaded the document yesterday I went in it to edit and stuff. Did that wrote the authors note and gave a special full list of Birchclan's cats…. Well apparently someone in my house started downloading something major… MAJOR… Probably my brother, and it sucked up ALL the internetty connection stuff. Thus just as I saved the document… Well tried to save the internet, for me, stopped working. And Thus I lost all my hard work of writing down every single character -.-' So Thus I'm leaving you with this author note and not trying to put in the list for the clan in this chapter :/ I'll do it in Chapter ten. **

**SO**

**Review/Fav/Love/Read/Follow :hearts: Please let me know in your reviews if you like the story! I almost feel like its a bit rushed and cheesy right now, probably because I don't know if people like it or not. Also let me know if the chapters are too long? I'm trying to keep them all around the same ****length as the previous chapter.**

**Thus ends long and horribly written AN**

**Luvs and cookies :hearts: **

**~Shadow**


	9. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Icepaw woke early the next morning just before the dawn patrol was supposed to leave. She tossed and turned all night, yet she had no dreams. Her fur was colored a light brown from the dust on the floor of the den and her nest was shredded.

She wondered if she did have a dream that caused her to do all that, why couldn't she have remembered it for even a second?

Her left shoulder stung when she sat up and started grooming before one of the others woke up. After she had her nest back to a reasonable state she padded out of the den. The dawn patrol was just starting to leave, Mint-tail at its front, head high.

A sigh escaped from her lungs, and her shoulder dropped. She was so bored already. Life as she knew it was the most boring thing she had encountered, at least the stares from others gave her something to think about.

Icepaw wondered why know one spoke to her, and why the clan avoided her. It wasn't like anyone was bullying her, but that made it worse. Isolation is hard on an individual, especially when others surround you.

Suddenly a paw with unsheathed claws swipped against her cheek. Hard. Icepaw was sent barreling onto her side. Quickly she scrambled to her paws, claws unsheathed, ears flattened, as she turned to face the attacker.

Yet, the site that caught her eyes caused her to freeze in shock. There stood the Elder, Brackenstem, his usually dull eyes were blazing in a green fire and his fur stood on end.

"_INTRUDER!_" The old cat rasped at the top of his voice. His lips were drawn back into a fierce snarl, and if it weren't for the white hairs on his muzzle, the sunken in eyes, and the frail body, he'd easily be mistaken for a formidable warrior.

Immediately warriors were exiting their den on the other side of the clearing fur bushed up and tails lashing. A few went and checked out the entrance to camp, while Emberstar, Greysoot, Toadspring, and Scarletbloom ran over.

Rockpaw and Softpaw tumbled out of the apprentice den behind her with still drowsy looks.

"Wha-" Greysoot voice was cut off when Brackenstem spoke up loudly his hoarse voice filled with rage.

"She was sneaking into the Nursery to attack the kits! And then she attacked me when she realized she was caught!" Brackenstem went on with a maniac laugh, "Haha but the clumsy apprentice couldn't match my speed and I caught her cheek with my claws! Banish her! She is the rising evil! The piece of mousebile-"

Cloversoul had came over glaring daggers at Icepaw while she muffled the still cursing elder with her tail trying to calm him down, before leading him back to her den.

Meanwhile Icepaw realized she hadn't moved and inch when she realized she was bleeding by the claws of a clanmate. Her fur was fluffed out threateningly, her ears were still pinned back, and claws were still unsheathed. But her eyes were as round as saucers.

Emberstar was the first one to act, and that was by bringing a paw down against the top of her head.

Icepaw staggered forward from the weight of the blow and her vision became dotted but she stood her ground and gathered herself. And suddenly she spoke her voice still hoarse from barely using it.

"I didn't do anything! I just woke up!" She hissed, her temper getting the better of her. "The old tom is going insane don't you see it?!" Icepaw seriously had no idea where those words were coming from, and she knew no good would come from it.

By now most of the clan was surrounding her and even Greytail was peering from the nursery with venom in her gaze.

"Why you ungrateful apprentice! I have given you a chance in this clan and this is how you treat your elders, and the futures of our clan?!" Emberstar was staring at her with such malice, Icepaw was suddenly wishing herself to be alone still like all mornings. Even to not be in this place anymore, away from the torture.

The leader lifted her paw again this time with unsheathed claws, when suddenly Crowpelt stepped forward.

"Leave her be! This is no way to punish her." _What is he saying? _"I will make her clean out the elders den and nursery for the next moon, and lessen her battle training for her punishment. Just give the kit a chance!"

_Lessen battle training? I already do all the den cleaning! _

Emberstar lowered her paw to the ground in thought and gazed around at the gathered clan, for their approval. Some of them looked indifferent towards the matter at hand and most had a look of hate as they watched, almost even... _Fear? _A handful of them even looked like they pitied Icepaw, _But why?_

A murmur of hesitant agreement rose, while some shouted things like, "She's cursed kill her!" and "Worthless mousebrain!"

Emberstar snorted in discontent, "Fine. I will let you off this time, but if you try anything you will suffer worse punishments."

Icepaw was glad but she still wished none of this happened and longed to get away from the clan for a little bit. But now she probably wouldn't be allowed to leave camp for one second on her own. She wished she could get away to someplace at least.

**"**_**A**re you certain__**?"**_

_Yes. _Icepaw answered the random warm voice.

**"**_**T**hen we shall allow you to go home until your time comes__**."**_

_What? _Suddenly she was filled with confusion when she stumbled sideways losing strength in her right side. Colliding with a bewildered Rockpaw, she felt herself struggling to keep her eyes open and fear overtook her.

"What are you doing? Get off of me!" Rockpaw shouldered her away but Icepaw collapsed downwards writhing in pain as her spine and left shoulder seared in pain.

"What's wrong with her?" One of the clan cats still gathered around questioned.

"Icepaw?" She heard the distant voice of Crowpelt as he turned around to see his apprentice falling still on the ground.

Her heart raced when she found herself in a void of darkness. Two lives played out in her mind. A human teenager leading a normal life, school, family stuff and all. Then a lonely rejected kit growing up without support and enduring a quiet life that suddenly turned upside down.

_What's happening? Where am I? _Icepaw questioned herself.

"_**Y**__ou currently being transferred to Soulclan__**." **_Several voices said in unison around her. _**"T**__he path is difficult to lead your soul, as you must remember who you are__**."**_

_Soulclan?!_

"Am I dieing?!" Icepaw felt strangely calm yet she felt as if she was going to burst at the same time. "I am me, Icepaw! How could I be anyone different?"

"_**A**__hah but that is who you are now. Yet you are Tundra too. Do you not remember your human life.__**"**_ The voices sounded like one cat speaking but also like hundreds. When it stated the question it made it sound like a false fact.

Indeed since she entered this.. Dimension? She knew everything of both lives, memories and all. Including her being sent into a hospital and somehow going back to the life of a cat.

"_**F**__or now we shall take you to Soulclans meeting grounds and there you will go back to your human life. You may be wondering why we don't just send you there now, but that is not how it works. The last few times you went there was not by our paws but your own mind.__**" **_

"Believe dear youth, do not fear. Both lives are one, both lives are you." A cat appeared out of no where. She was a large white somewhat transparent cat whose fur gleamed with a colorful yet blank-white aurora.

Icepaw only came up to her elbow in height. The cats paws had a white fire burning in them and the tail was long and plummy. When the cat drifted her tail over Icepaw's shoulders, a warm comfort swept over her and she felt at home.

"Who?..." She couldn't finish her sentence, she was to speechless, as she stared into the blank fiery golden-yellow gaze of the cat. Her eyes were filled with knowledge, happiness, joy, and countless other emotions she couldn't recognize.

The cat laughed softly before answering. "I am sent to protect you, your guardian. I am the one who helps all chosen travel to Soulclan. I am whoever you think I am."

The scenery started to change around them into a lush green area. They were in a green meadow surrounded by giant flowers, trees, and plants that she had never seen or heard of in either of her lives.

Cats rested on top of some flowers, and other fluffy looking plants. While cats of all different types ran and played, some even where hunting silly prey that seemed oblivious to the cats around them.

There was a light mist over the meadow, that turned into a deeper fog the harder she tried to look around at the beautiful land.

"Welcome to Soulclan Icepaw." Spoke the guardian. "But I'm afraid we are not here to sight see, as it is not your time yet. Now come before we are to late."

The cat took long strides, and Icepaw had to hurry in order to keep up. She didn't even have time to look at her surroundings for every time she tried, her guardian would get further away.

"Hurry, you must not get lost here." She would say every time Icepaw got further behind.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of walking they reached a large cavern that was lit by the glowing and shimmering pelts of starry cats. They lined the sides of the cave, sitting quietly.

Icepaw watched in wonder as her guardian touched the stone floor before them and it turn into a shimmering pool.

"_Look into the water! Go back home_!" The cats around the cavern said as one. "_We will see you again when the time is right_."

For a moment Icepaw felt a trickle of sadness, she didn't want to leave such a beautiful place. A place where she had no fears, no loneliness, no worry.

A warm blanket surrounded her and a warm voice spoke softly in her ear. It was her guardian wrapping her fluffy tail around her.

"You will be alright. But for now you must go home, to your human home. Right now your clan has taken the wrong turn, and so you will not return for two days. _We are always with you._"

While the guardian spoke Icepaw had stepped up to the pool and looked into it. She could see herself, her human self, lying in a white hospital room. She was in the intensive care room and hooked up to many cords.

In the corner of the room sat a unkept woman. Her hair was a matted mess and her eyes dull and sunken in. She was extremely skinny and currently she was laid back in a recliner chair asleep. An older woman walked in and coaxed her awake trying to get her to eat.

Apparently whatever the lady said got the woman to eat some of the food, with shaking hands.

Suddenly she felt herself being pulled into the pool but her fur didn't get wet. She was about to call out when the voices all around the cave echoed. 'We are always with you.'

* * *

**I feel this chapter is a bit short, but whatever! I updated quickly! I hope you like it~ Yes it is left on a cliff hanger :D I've never done a cliff hanger before ;3 Let me know what you think :hearts:**

***I do not own warriors, obviously. I do not claim to own the warriors whatsoever.**

***The characters in this story are made up by me, and so is the story line. **

**Review/Fav/Read/Love/Follow :hearts: =^.^= **

**~Shadow :3 :hearts**


End file.
